


Mixtape

by FxckHood



Series: fivesecondsofsummer one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward!Luke, Flirty!Michael, M/M, music shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is maybe a bit obssessed with music. And maybe with Michael a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

Luke was completely lost in the song, his head popped up and down to the beat and his finger tapped on the desk. For a while he forgot everything and smiled to himself. 

But his peace was disturbed by the loud doorbell as someone walked into the small music store.  
Within seconds the loud music was on mute and he stopped moving like a complete idiot and turned around in his chair so he could see who was in the store. 

A boy around his age with bright red hair was standing in the middle of the store, looking around.  
Luke bit his lip on the sight of the hot thing in front of him and it took him a lot not to whistle. So he simply ignored his thoughts and asked 

" Do you look for something particular ? " 

The boy jumped as he heard the voice but smiled when he spotted Luke. 

And holy shit, that smile made luke almost choke. 

" No thank you, i just take a look around. " 

The only thing Luke could do was nodding , because damn that guy was the definition of hotness. It was almost embarrassing how he reacted to he guy , but who could blame him ? 

As the boy took a look around the store , Lukes eyes followed every move. Without noticing he played with his lip ring, gaze falling on the guys butt. 

He felt a little bit bad , because he was kinda eye raping that boy but on the other hand he didn't .

~*~

The second time Luke saw that guy walking into the store was two days later. It was the same situation like last time, he was jamming in his chair until the doorbell rang and the boy walked in , but this time the boy had a new hair color and Luke didn't turn his music down.  
Luke knew it was not his job to do nothing but jamming and shamelessly watching hot boys enter and exit the store but he couldn't help.  
Plus it was not like the store was full of people. Most of the time Luke would just sit in his chair and out of boredom throw paper plans through the store or sometimes he'd even take a nap.  
But hey, he got paid for this. So he couldn't complain.  
When he boy noticed Luke , he smiled and waved. 

Luke just kinda laughed and repeated the same line from two days ago.  
’’ Do you look for something particular ? ‘‘

" No , I'm just looking. " he answered and walked of into the Metal core section. 

Again Luke's eyes followed him and dang, why does he has to have such a nice back view ? ( not that the front view wasn't also pretty hot )

He watched that boy looking through the CD's the whole time he was in the store , but every time the boy glanced up Luke looked away. 

He didn't want to come off as creepy but he simply couln't take his eyes off either. 

" It's not very polite to stare , you know." the red head said , not even bothering to look up. 

When Luke didn't answer , he looked up and meet Luke's gaze.  
" But i can't complain, i guess i'm just good looking." 

The blonde boy laughed at that and shook his head.  
" A bit full of yourself , aren't you ?" 

" What can i say? Reactions speak louder than words." With that he put the CD he had in his hands back and walked out of the store , leaving Luke speechless. 

What the hell did just happened? , he thought.

~*~

The third time he saw that boy ,luke found himslef wondering if he simply should just ask him out.  
Because everytime he saw this boy something inside of him craved the now green haired boy.  
Luke wasn't sure what exactly he kiked about him , let not alone that he practicly did't know the boy. Hell , he didn't even know his first name. But Luke still wanted him.  
It was the doorbell whose told him that someone entered the store. Well not just someone, it was his little green bean.  
As he entered , a huge smile formed on his lips.  
Luke turned his body in the chair so he was facing the door. A smile formed on his lips too and he casually asked " do you look for something particular or are you just looking ?"  
And like all the times before , the boy would say " i'm just looking. thanks. " but this time he didn't go straight to the usually section with music. No instead of that he leaned against a bookshelf, his gaze never leaving Luke.  
" Soo...are you just gonna stand there and watch me or - " Luke tried but got caught of by the boy " yup. "  
" Well...Okay ? "  
The green haired boy smiled and nodded. Luke blushed at that and looked down. He wasn't used to all the attention, but it felt kind of nice. Smiling to himself he pushed a pen on the desk arond.  
" Hey, how about you give me your number and i stop staring at you like some creep ? Because it's getting weird for me too, since i just came here for you. "


End file.
